Laboratory studies will be undertaken to determine whether the use of Nosema algerae as a biological control agent for Anophelene mosquitoes poses a health hazard to humans or other vertebrates. The toxicity of selected insecticides on Nosema infected mosquitoes will be determined. Spore germination in vitro will be correlated with the bioassay to establish a simpler, faster test of spore viability.